Human
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: A discovery that led to more than she could handle. ONESHOT


**Summary: **A discovery that led to more than she could handle. ONESHOT (This is just the first time the Daughters discovered their powers) _I don't own Daughters of the Moon. _

* * *

x x x

* * *

**Human**

_December 25, 1991_

Serena drummed her slender fingers along the thin paper, mesmerized by the pattern that decorated it. Hovering above her, a spiky, pine scented tree towered up to the ceiling, with little ornaments glimmering on the small bristles. Her older brother bounded around the house, jovial laughter rolling from his mouth, loud and clear. And assortment of smells wavered from the warm kitchen; fluffy cake, pink taffy, buttermilk sugared cookies, fresh meat. It clung to her body, a sweet temptation that lingered in her mind.

"You have to wait for it to finish," Her mother had warned with a perfect grin.

Pulling the box closer to her, she bit her lower lip, feeling impatient. The moment her mother and father allowed her, her fingers would be clawing at the decorative wrapping paper, tearing it and scurrying to open her present. With a sly smile, she shook it once more, holding it to her ear, trying to decipher what exactly resided in under the paper.

"Serena, honey?" She looked up to see her mother hunched over, her caramel colored hair cascading over her shoulder. Serena stared back, eyes wide with false innocence as she carefully pushed the present away. Seeing this, her mother laughed, mirth dancing in her hazel eyes. To Serena's happiness, her mother offered a cookie, freshly baked with the edges crisp. Gladly, Serena bit into it, enjoying the burst of flavor exploding in her mouth.

"Where's my cookie?" She heard Collin whine.

Finishing the sweet sugar cookie, she fell on her back, giggling. The excitement returned, along with the anxiety.

'She looks so cute in that new dress…'

Her eyes snapped open, and with a light gasp, Serena sat up, wisps of bouncy curls flaying around her face. With eye-widened wonder, she craned her neck to peer into the kitchen. Her mother hovered above the stove, her hands safely secured in mittens as she pulled out a steaming, delicious roasted turkey. Serena's eyes flickered to her brother and father, who sat a few feet away on the sofa, laughing together.

Where had that voice come from? It sounded just like her mother's, but seemed to be… echoing inside her own head?

"You can open presents now." She shifted to see her father beckoning her and Collin to begin their ripping of the paper, in which Collin happily obliged; shredding on present in a split second. Shaking her head, Serena kneeled down and carefully tore off the paper, her nervousness of the voice dissipating instantly when her glassy jade eyes settled on the tea cup set before her.

For those merrily jolly hours, they spent there time together as a family, opening presents, eating the most glorious food Serena has ever tasted, and even visiting the nighttime Christmas Parade traveling about the city near Long Beach. And now, as they watched Santa wave to the many children, Serena's eyes widened and she clutched her head, somewhat terrified and confused.

A flurry of voices shattered her mind, coming from every corner.

'I hope I get to meet Santa!'

'God, I can't wait to get out of here. Just because Tommy wanted to go doesn't mean I did.'

'Santa's getting closer!'

'She looks so hot! Too bad she's a _mom_… Two kids, _damn_…'

Serena's teeth fell on her tongue, silencing the scream ready to tumble from her mouth. The voices seemed to die down as her perplexed, wild state of mind seemed to increase. Her mother's gentle squeeze on her hand finally silenced the voices. Serena, blinking back tears, followed her mother's gaze, and watched as Santa Claus stopped in front of them, offering lollipops. With shaking hands, Serena carefully took hers.

Where had those voices come from? Were they from the people around her? At that moment, nothing but confusion and fright dawdled in her head. Since when could she hear what people were saying in their heads? Or were these her thoughts and her imagination taking control?

Was she even human?

-

_February, 1993_

Jimena flopped down on the dry grass, basking in the sun as its rays shinned down upon her. Her best friend, Miranda, fell down next to her, smiling with immense joy, a lone twig tangling with her dark hair. Birds flew by, twiddling around each other. Jimena glanced worriedly at a gang of punked of teenage boys, bandanas twisted around their bald heads as they huddled around one another, talking. They seemed oblivious to her and Miranda.

The day was perfect; the area might not have been, the weather wasn't as hot and dry as usual, at least.

She sat up, her fingers digging out mounds of grass from her grandmother's small lawn; boredom played across her mind. Miranda still remained on her back, eyes closed as a serene expression formed on her chubby face. A strand of hair hung on her left eye.

It came without warning.

An electric shock sparked in her body, electrocuting her veins. The world around her shattered, and she was suddenly falling at rapid speeds through a whirlwind of blazing colors, burning brightly. She was being sucked into a hole, and as it came closer, an image slammed into Jimena, her eyes watching. A white, pine casket lay before her, a bundle of fresh smelling roses on top of the wood. Slowly, it creaked open, and Jimena gaped, horrified, as she saw Miranda's pale, ghostly white face, eyes shut; dead.

"Jimena, you okay?" Miranda asked.

Jimena's chest was heaving, her breaths coming out in short gasps. She was back on her Nana's lawn, the sun still blazing, the men still speaking privately, the birds still singing. Her body was wracked with terrible, cold trembles. Miranda brushed a soft finger across the Jimena's shoulder, and she was falling again, the dancing lights seething around her. Just like before, another image flashed before her eyes.

Miranda strolled down the street, humming a low lullaby. She hauled her backpack up a little, and continued down the street. The image evidently darkened, and a split of thunder sounding, and she was suddenly watching as a stained, rusted car skidded from around the corner, speeding toward an unsuspecting Miranda. And before Jimena could scream, shots fired from the windows of the car, and Miranda hit the cement, a pool of crimson liquid forming around her body. Miranda's eyes remained opened.

And just like that, Jimena was back where she was, salty tears rolling down her cheeks. Miranda, with a high shriek, ran for the house, just as Jimena fell on her back, quivering, with the darkness pressing at her eyes; threatening to bring sleep forth.

She then blacked out, the sorrow still in her chest.

…Her best friend…

-

_August, 1994_

Vanessa gripped the hem of her bed sheets tightly, half slouched on the side of her bed as she closed her eyes tightly, low sobs escaping through her lips; outside, the moon shown brightly, as a means of the only comfort given to Vanessa. Hot tears leaked down her flushed face, while her lower lips quivered. A heavy lump formed in her throat, almost making it hard to breathe.

It was the anniversary of her father's death; the same night he had lost his life.

Her mother was downstairs, probably in the kitchen with a mug filled with steaming coffee and her head resting on the kitchen counter. They had already visited his grave, brining fresh flowers and a frame with a photo of him, Vanessa, and her mother, smiling happily. The moon was full, with the light pouring into her bedroom. Another wretched sob flung violently from her throat.

"D-Daddy…," She whimpered, helpless and lost.

A chaotic rampage of emotions swirled within her, crashing and swarming. Her body trembled. Her sobs ceased when she felt a gentle, yet odd hum vibrate through her body, sending cold shivers throughout her limbs. A flurry of buzzing began to form at her foot, and with a whispered gasp, she stared down, flexing her toes… which weren't there anymore. She stood, amazed, as her legs began to disperse, the molecules and flesh spreading, before vanishing, her body slowly becoming invisible; like a spirit.

Vanessa wanted to scream, or to cry, but her voice vanished, along with her entire body, and the buzzing stopped… She felt light, weightless, and when she stared down, she realized that she had lifted off the bed, levitating in the air. It was as if a breeze was passing _through _her, so serene, so peaceful feeling, that at first, she wanted to remain this way.

Then it hit her.

How was she going to become visible? What was she? Some freaky, nonhuman creature? A scream flung from her mouth, but it was nothing but the gentle hiss of wind, barely breaking into the air. Her eyes, if visible, went as wide as China saucers.

Oh, dear… This was going to take hours.

-

_April, 1992 _

Catty pranced around the room, ignoring her mother's –Kendra– call for her. Jumping over the sofa, she skidded slightly on the wooden floor, before starting again down the hallway, her mother hot on her tail she raced down, grinning like a maniac. Brilliant paintings hung on the wall. Beads were nailed to each door; signs remained stacked everywhere around the house.

"Oh, it's not that bad!" Her mother pleaded; however, a faint note of humor laced through her words as she chuckled. Catty's feet only pumped harder, and she concentrated, trying to get to the bathroom before her mother could catch her.

"Got ya!" Her mother rejoiced, wrapping a steady arm around a squirming Catty. "Vegetables aren't _that _bad."

Catty smirked. Kendra's eyes widened in awe as the air became heavy, thick with a strange feel. Her arm tightened around Catty's waist, and when she gazed down at the child, she found her grinning now, as if understanding what was happening. An electric shock passed between the two, and Kendra's became evidently powerful when they began to pass through another world; more so a tunnel, actually. A maddening stench hit Kendra, and she bit her lower lip, revolted. When it ended… Kendra stood in the kitchen, Catty in her arms.

"W-What… What was that?" She questioned, livid.

Her lower lip quivered when she saw… _herself _run down the hall, trying to catch… Catty? Didn't they do this just seconds ago? Before she could say anything or scream, they were tumbling through the tunnel again, Kendra's head spinning with nausea. Catty laughed, not at all shocked by what was happening. Kendra hit the ground, landing at the foot of the armchair of her living room.

"Wasn't that fun?"

Kendra looked up to see Catty, standing near the sofa, grinning still.

Was her adopted daughter some freak of nature? Or maybe… Kendra's eyes went even wider with newfound realization dawning on her mind. Catty was an alien! It only made sense. Catty's only memories were a crash and a fire… Her spaceship had crashed into Earth, and that's when Kendra had found; on the side of the road… Dear God, she had an alien child!

"How… How did you do… Whatever you just did?" She asked, shaky.

Catty cocked her head and shrugged.

"But… What did you do?" Kendra prompted.

Catty smiled, sly.

"Took us back in time… _Duh_…"

Kendra paled.


End file.
